


Fighting For Air

by echoes_of_another_life



Series: Sunset Strip [4]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, First Time, First Time Topping, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Jared Padalecki, Young Jared Padalecki, Young Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Monday, and Jared made a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting For Air

Fighting For Air

Jared checked the clock on the wall, and told himself to concentrate on his exam paper, and not his phone, which was safely secured in a brown envelope with his name on it. He wondered, not for the first time if Jensen had tried to call or left a text.

It had been two days since he’d seen him and in that time Jensen had sent several texts, mostly just reminding Jared that he’d see him today, one wishing him good luck for his test. Jared stared down at his paper, pencil in hand as he answered the final question and turned the paper over, his arms folded as he heard the seconds on the clock tick by, slowly. 

He’d spent the past weekend revising, and equal parts reliving every single moment of that night, of sharing not only Jensen’s body, but his bed. Of lying awake listening to Jensen’s deep, sleep-filled breaths; feeling each exhale against the back of his neck. Fingers scraping against his ribs as Jensen tightened his grip on Jared, holding him, keeping Jared close. 

Jensen’s smile as he’d pulled up outside Jared’s house, the way he’d leaned across and kissed Jared, slowly, confidently, assuring Jared that he’d be there to pick him up after school Monday, and now he was just minutes away from seeing Jensen again. 

“Okay, pencils down,” Mr Phillipson said as the minute hand joined the hour to announce the end of not only the exam, but the school day. 

Jared took a deep breath, excited and a little apprehensive. Would Jensen be there? He had no reason to think he wouldn’t but there was the slight, niggling doubt. Meeting Jensen at the club, in the adult world was one thing, but meeting Jensen from school, a reminder that Jared wasn’t exactly an adult was another thing entirely. He shifted back his chair, pulled a face when it scraped against the floor, shattering the otherwise silence of the room, and watched as several other students followed his lead and made to leave. 

He switched on his phone as soon as he collected it from Mr Phillipson’s desk, but there was no message tone, or missed call. He took another breath, and made his way down the corridor and out into the bright afternoon sunshine. 

“So, where’s lover boy?” Chad said, coming up to meet Jared as he made his way down the steps and toward the parking lot. 

“He’ll be here,” Jared said, moving aside as he was jostled by several other students, all eager for the end of the day. “And his name is, Jensen.” 

“Well then I guess you won’t be needing a ride,” Chad said, shielding his eyes from the sun and following Jared’s gaze to where Jensen was waiting, arms folded as he leaned against the hood of his car. 

Jared shook his head, nervous now, and watched a crowd of girls slow their pace as they drew level with Jensen’s car, glancing back to offer an interested look at Jensen as they passed. 

“Well go on then,” Chad urged, shoving Jared in the direction of Jensen’s car. “I’d snatch him up before someone else does.” 

Jared smiled, took a tentative step forward, breathed in as he hefted his bag onto his shoulder and gave himself a mental shake. He could do this, hadn’t he already proven that thanks to Jensen’s ability to both put him at ease and make him feel sexy, and desirable at the same time. He waved to Chad as he hurried down the last few steps. 

“Hey,” Jared said as he drew level with Jensen, hanging back slightly, unsure if he should close the final space between them.

“Hey.” Jensen smiled, reaching forward and hooking his fingers inside the front pocket of Jared’s jeans, dragging Jared closer. “How’d it go?”

“Good,” Jared said, letting his bag drop to the ground as Jensen widened his stance and made a space for Jared between lean, muscled thighs.

“Yeah?” Jensen said, the word breathed out against Jared’s mouth as he kissed him, the merest brush of lips against Jared’s, mouth open, searching for a brief instant before he pulled back and smiled at Jared. 

“So, how do you want to celebrate?” Jensen asked, smile widening as Jared blushed furiously, realising that Jensen was offering him a choice, a way out should Jared need it.

“I…” Jared began, stepping even closer as another group of girls neared, then slowed their pace. Jared was certain they were checking out more than just Jensen’s car. He knew he was staking his claim, knew by Jensen’s all-out grin and arched eyebrow, that Jensen knew it too. Jensen had to be used to the attention, the appraising looks, and flirtatious smiles; but it was all new to Jared.

“So…” Jensen interrupted, dragging Jared from his thoughts and bringing the conversation back to hand. His fingers tightening on the inside of Jared’s pocket and tugging Jared closer still, Jensen’s intent obvious, even at a casual glance. 

“So, I made a promise,” Jared said, not that Jensen needed reminding. 

“You don’t have to,” Jensen assured, even as his gaze lowered, dark blonde eyelashes fanning out against his cheek as he watched Jared’s lips part, tongue snaking forward to wet his bottom lip before meeting Jared’s stare once more. 

“I want to,” Jared said, taking back the final inch of space between them, and pressing his body flush against Jensen’s. “I want you.” 

“Jesus,” Jensen hissed, pressing forward, and shifting his body around until he had reversed their positions, Jared’s back now flush with the cool metal of Jensen’s car, as Jensen pressed in, hip to hip, breath ghosting across Jared’s cheek. “You drive me crazy, you know that?” Jensen said, voice pitched low, just enough to be heard above a loud whistle and random catcall. 

“Get in,” Jensen muttered, yanking open the passenger door and reluctantly stepping aside to allow Jared to move, before walking around the back of the car and easing down into the driver’s seat, the loud bass of ‘You Shook me All Night Long’ echoing out as Jensen cranked the ignition. 

“Sorry,” Jensen murmured, reaching across the dash to turn off the stereo. 

“Leave it,” Jared said, bumping hands with Jensen as he reached out at the same time, skin tightening, pulling on the fine hairs of his naked forearm, causing goose bumps to appear as he felt Jensen’s weight settle beside him.

“Yeah?” Jensen smiled, fingers curling around Jared’s. Jensen stroking the the pad of his thumb over hard knuckle to interlock with matching thumb, as he brought both their hands back to rest against Jared’s thigh. Shifting from clumsy to unexpected intimacy. The barest scrape of nail against denim, brief, but enough to cause Jared to suck in a breath, hold it in an attempt to prevent the shudder that threatened. Jared smiled back, held his breath a moment longer, and then released it; a slight tremble betraying his arousal. 

Being alone with Jensen was one thing, being alone in the small confines of Jensen’s car, close enough that Jared could smell the faint trace of sweat hidden beneath fresh, lightly applied cologne was another. 

Jared watched as Jensen spun the wheel and manoeuvred them out of the parking lot, noted the way Jensen’s short-sleeved T shirt clung to his bicep, pulling tight across shoulder and neckline. The sleeves clinging to the muscles of his uppers arms, leaving the rest bare, save for a sprinkling of blonde hair and a dark leather wrist strap. Cinnamon freckles there standing out against sun-tanned skin. 

Jared swallowed, his cock, already half-hard twitched against the zipper of his jeans every time he took a breath. He glanced sideways at Jensen and fought the urge to tug his shirt down over his crotch, and was rewarded when Jensen gave his hand a squeeze of reassurance, a hint of a smile about his lips as he focused on the road ahead. 

The rest of the drive to Jensen’s apartment was quiet save for the sound of the stereo and indrawn breath that accompanied the occasional stolen glance. Jared’s hair falling down to shield his eyes, bottom lip caught between his teeth as Jensen’s thumb traced a pattern against his palm. 

…

Jared half expected to be naked within minutes of entering Jensen’s apartment, not have a beer shoved in his hands as Jensen ordered pizza. Come to think of it, he was hungry, starving in fact. He’d been so nervous about finals, not to mention seeing Jensen again that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast, and then he’d only grabbed a slice of toast from Megan’s plate as he’d rushed out the door. 

Jared watched as Jensen toed off his shoes and made himself comfortable on the sofa, patting the empty seat beside him. 

“You want to watch a movie?” Jensen asked, shifting his knee to accommodate Jared, before sliding his arm along the back of the sofa, stopping short of touching Jared’s shoulder. “Listen to some music, or we could just talk?” Jensen added as Jared took a long swallow from the bottleneck. 

“Music sounds good,” Jared offered, and watched as Jensen leaned over to reach for the stereo remote, his jeans pulling tight to the curve of his ass, shirt riding up to expose the barest hint of suntan, and black cotton beneath soft worn denim. 

Jared swallowed against the need to reach out, trace his fingertips over heated skin, learn length and shape, warmth and texture, but he was still a little unsure about taking the lead. He edged forward, just barely as Jensen flicked the remote and the sound of soft rock filled the room. Jared’s fingernails dug crescent-shaped marks into his palm as he fought down the urge to touch, and recalled the words that had brought him here.

 _It’s okay to want_ , Jensen had said, but Jared still felt a little out of his depth. Even more so as Jensen sat back down, closer to Jared than before, thigh pressed up against thigh. So close denim chafed against denim every time one of them so much as breathed. Every move seemingly an invitation. One Jared desperately wanted to accept, and did, without another thought.

Jared reached out, just a hand to pick at an errant thread on Jensen’s jeans and felt heat radiate as his hand, warm and huge followed the thread up Jensen’s inseam, eyes downcast, watching, fascinated with how his hand looked, dark and tanned against the pale blue of Jensen’s jeans. 

Jared waited, just a fraction of a second, swallowed as Jensen inched lower in his seat and tilted his hips slightly in response. He could hear Jensen’s breath catch, indrawn, held as Jared’s hand inched higher, heat climbing with heartbeats. Both lost in the feeling as Jared shifted closer, slid his hand higher, fingers massaging the inside of Jensen’s thigh, learning its shape until Jared’s hand reached the crease at the top… and stopped. 

“Hey,” Jensen whispered, low and encouraging, as Jared took a breath of his own, sucked it in, and released it as his eyes traced up, lingered a fraction of a second at Jensen’s crotch, and then higher, over Jensen’s chest. Jared would swear he could see the thump, thump of Jensen’s heartbeat through the thin layer of cotton. Higher still until their gazes met, held. 

“Hey,” Jared replied, as Jensen visibly swallowed, gave a tiny nod and that’s all it took. Jared reached out, lifted Jensen, pulling and turning until he was astride Jared’s lap, held close by splayed hands at the small of back and nape, pushing against Jared until Jared’s back arched against the sofa, hips bucking up to meet with Jensen’s cock. 

“Jensen?” Jared whispered, a final niggling doubt echoing above the quiet lull between song changes.

“I’m right here,” Jensen reassured, mouths a breath apart as Jensen held Jared’s gaze. Heat, and want, all the things Jared felt reflected in Jensen’s stare, the realisation that Jensen was as much in the moment as Jared. Wanted Jared as much as Jared wanted Jensen. 

Jared closed his eyes, released the breath he’d been holding, and tilted his head back, his hair falling away from his face and exposing his neck. Jensen wondered what he would taste like if he just leaned in and licked a slow path along the long expanse of tanned skin, but settled for tangling his fingers through the hair at the nape of Jared’s neck, running them through its softness before settling against Jared’s shoulder. Waiting…he heard the slight exhale as Jared breathed out, the low groan as Jensen twisted his fingers in Jared’s hair and tugged, gently, lost in the feeling of heat and want as Jared shifted closer. 

Jared was so close Jensen could smell the alcohol on his breath. He shuddered as heated want whispered over his face. Suddenly Jared was there as large hands cupped either side of Jensen’s face, tightened their hold, as Jared lunged in, and tasted the warm skin at the juncture of Jensen’s throat. Tongue resting over Jensen’s pulse point, counting the beats until they were breathing in unison. 

“Jensen,” Jared breathed, as his lips ghosted lightly across Jensen’s cheek, teeth grazing across Jensen’s jawline. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Jensen shuddered, turned his head; his gaze drawn to the curve of Jared’s mouth, the small mole to the right of Jared’s lips as Jared edged closer, closer still as Jensen swayed forward. The noises Jared was making would be Jensen’s undoing. Low, throaty desperate murmurs of _yes_ , _please_ and _Jensen_ until words were lost, drowned out by the deep, guttural groan that filled Jensen’s mouth, spilled out over his tongue as Jared’s lips finally covered his. 

The light stubble on Jensen’s face rasped against Jared’s searching lips, as Jared groaned again, louder this time. His cock already hard, pressed tight with Jensen’s ass. Jensen’s too. Jared could feel the length of it as he pressed down on the small of Jensen’s back, fitted their bodies together, close and tight as his other hand cupped the back of Jensen’s head to deepen their kiss, slid his tongue into the heat of Jensen’s mouth to taste, and explore. 

Plunged and retreated, once and again, teased Jensen ever closer, growing more and more confident as he tasted his own name amid hot breath when Jensen moaned, loud and long as the kiss exploded. It went from slow, intimate to hard and fast, heated want as Jared bit down on the fullness of Jensen’s bottom lip, sucked on it, pulled with his teeth as Jensen moved to edge back. Jared bucking up against empty air when Jensen finally eased away. 

“Pizza,” Jensen groaned. 

“Huh?” Jared said, dragging in a ragged breath as the sound of the doorbell finally penetrated the fog. 

“I’ll be right back,” Jensen promised. “Don’t move.”

Jared cursed inwardly; his cock, hard and heavy, chafed against the confines of his jeans as he edged forward to watch. Jensen moved awkwardly to the door, adjusting his jeans as he cast Jared an apologetic look over his shoulder.

…

Jensen tipped the pizza delivery guy, even though he figured his timing couldn’t be much worse, closed the door and made his way into the kitchen. He deposited the pizza box on the breakfast counter and paused, hands gripping tight to the edge of the counter as he tried to regain his composure. He really didn’t feel much like eating right about now. He took a deep breath, almost jumped when he felt Jared sidle up behind him. Strong arms circling his waist, as Jared pressed in close and tight. 

“Leave it,” Jared whispered, as he nosed his way up to the sensitive spot behind Jensen’s ear. 

“Yeah?” Jensen asked, turning around into the circle of Jared’s arms. 

Jared nodded, and pressed back in. “I want this,” Jared whispered. “I want you.”

“Bedroom!” Jensen hissed, grabbing Jared’s hand and tugging hard as he made his way from the kitchen and down the hallway, shoving open the bedroom door with his shoulder and pulling Jared in behind him. 

"Too many clothes, Jensen,” Jared said, only half teasing. 

Jensen was tempted to ask when Jared had gotten so brave, but was too turned on by the fact that Jared seemed comfortable, maybe even a little pushy to dare to shatter the mood. Instead, he reached down, grabbed for the hem of his T shirt, and pulled it over his head, letting it fall to the floor as Jared followed suit, making short work of his own. Jared watched as Jensen reached for the top button on his jeans, dragged it loose and pushed down his jeans and shorts, stepping out of them beneath Jared’s watchful gaze.

“You’re gorgeous,” Jared breathed, realising that this was the first time he’d seen Jensen this way. Last time it had been all about Jared, and he’d been too nervous, afraid to look his fill, but now…

“Seriously, Jensen,” Jared whispered, throat dry, so much so it almost hurt to talk, seeing Jensen there, naked, completely free under Jared’s watchful eye, unmoving as Jared just looked. 

He let his gaze skim over broad shoulders, and collarbone made all the more beautiful by the smattering of freckles that Jared still wanted, needed to taste, map out with his tongue until he knew the pattern they made against Jensen’s skin. Jared ran his tongue over suddenly dry lips, as he glanced down Jensen’s chest, followed the path of blonde hair past trim waist, lean hips and strong muscled thighs to the spot he had evaded earlier and his own cock twitched with appreciation at the bold evidence of Jensen’s arousal. 

“Now who’s wearing too many clothes?” Jensen complained, and watched as Jared pulled his belt buckle free of his jeans, tugged at the buttons until each pulled free and let his jeans and shorts slide down his legs to pool at his feet. 

“Fuck, I almost forgot just how beautiful you are,” Jensen said, stepping back, the backs of his knees connecting with the edge of the bedframe as he lowered himself down against the mattress, legs spread as he lifted himself up on to his elbows, looked up at Jared and smiled. 

Jared smiled back, told himself he could do this, had been thinking about exactly this for three days solid. He stepped forward, one knee braced against the mattress as he leaned over and into Jensen’s space, his gaze going straight to Jensen’s cock. 

“God, please,” Jensen moaned. Following Jared’s line of sight, as he wrapped his fingers around his length and lifted up into his own hand, “C’mon, do it,” Jensen all but begged. 

Jared hesitated for all of second, he’d never, but he wanted, Christ he wanted to suck Jensen, and groaned at the thought. He raised his other knee onto the mattress, braced both his palms flat out in front of him to bear his weight and eased forward. “You’ll tell me if it’s not right?” Jared said, voice quiet, hesitant even. 

Jensen reminded himself that this was a first for Jared, and tried to slow it down, but seeing him there, above Jensen, cock hard and heavy against Jensen’s hip, leaking pre come onto Jensen’s skin… so close Jensen could smell Jared’s arousal, see the faint sheen of sweat that beaded Jared’s skin, which betrayed his nerves. 

“You don’t have to,” Jensen assured, even as he canted his hips upward, fisting himself harder, closer and closer to Jared’s mouth. He was about to repeat himself when Jared eased forward, crawled his way up Jensen’s thighs, made a space for himself, dipped his head, and lapped at the pre come that coated Jensen’s stomach.

“You taste so good,” Jared whimpered, and heard Jensen moan beneath him. He stroked his hands up Jensen thighs and felt hair bristle at his touch, breath hot as he scraped his teeth, just barely across Jensen’s hip, tongue snaking forward to soothe the sting and was rewarded with a louder, deeper moan of encouragement. 

“Good?” Jared breathed, hovering over the tip of Jensen’s cock, mouth wet as it closed around Jensen’s hardness, tongue stroking around the head as Jared took Jensen deeper, sucked harder, almost to the base, and breathed Jensen in. 

Touched, Jensen. 

Inhaled the slightly bitter scent.

Tasted, Jensen.

For the very first time. 

Then it was Jared’s turn to moan as Jensen lifted his hands, driving his fingers hard into Jared’s hair. Jensen’s fingers massaging his scalp, curving around the back of his head to hold him close as he fucked his way into Jared’s willing, wet heat. 

“Jesus, do that again,” Jensen moaned, against the vibration of noise. 

The sound of Jensen’s breathing, quick shallow bursts of air punctuated by sound spurring Jared on. 

“Yeah, Jared. Just like that,” Jensen praised as Jared sucked at the head gently, tongue laving at Jensen’s slit before sliding his mouth all the way down to the base as Jensen tightened his grip on Jared’s head, and held him still while he thrust up. Once, twice, Jensen groaned long and loud, when Jared caught his gaze, and watched him through dark, sooty lashes, his fingers circling Jensen’s length, squeezing hard, and pulling back, tongue dragging up the entire length of Jensen’s cock.

And still Jared watched, never breaking eye contact as he lapped at the pre come that leaked steadily into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Jensen cursed, reached up the bed, and under the pillow for the silver packet he knew would be there, fingers crinkling the foil as he thrust it at Jared. “Here, put this on,” Jensen groaned, as his cock twitched against the back of Jared’s throat, he wanted to come, wanted to spill inside Jared’s mouth, but more than that, he wanted Jared to fuck him. 

Jared stilled, released Jensen’s cock and licked his lips as he sat back on his haunches and looked down at Jensen. “Me?” Jared said, even as he reached for the silver packet.

Jensen raised his knees, feet apart, features flushed and eyes dark with want. “C’mon, fuck me, Jared,” Jensen said, and watched as Jared took a deep, shuddering breath, eyes closed, face a mask of want, and need. 

“I’ll talk you through it,” Jensen promised as Jared sucked in his bottom lip, and ripped open the foil packet, taking hold of the condom and rolling it down over his cock. 

Jensen reached under the pillow once more and pulled out a tube of lubricant, popped the cap and squeezed a generous amount into Jared’s hand. 

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Jared reached out, fingers seeking warm flesh and causing the fine hairs of Jensen’s inner thigh to bristle at the soft, feather-light touch. Jensen breathed out, a stuttered sigh, and waited, as Jared bit down on his bottom lip, face a mask of concentration and pressed in with a finger, Jensen’s muscles clenching, contracting as Jared eased in past the first knuckle, deeper, eased out and then added a second, worked them deeper, as Jensen bucked up to meet the third.

“That’s it,” Jensen groaned, low and deep as Jared’s fingers stretched, filled him, worked in and around Jensen’s hole with perfect rhythm. 

“Good?” Jared asked, as he pushed in deeper, stretched Jensen wide. 

Jensen tried to say the words, but they just came out as an incoherent sound of pleasure, nodded instead, and spread his legs wider, an invitation for Jared to fuck him.

Jared swallowed, pulled his fingers free leaving Jensen empty, and for a moment, bereft, but only for a moment as Jared reached for the baseboard and thrust up, hard and fast into Jensen’s ass.

“Yes!” Jensen hissed, as he raised himself up on his elbows and brought Jared hard against him, thrusting up against Jared’s cock the feel of coarse hair teasing his balls eliciting one loud groan after another. The feel of Jared above him, inside him, arms braced either side of Jensen’s head, trapping Jensen beneath his slightly larger frame. 

“You feel so good,” Jared whispered as Jensen arched his back, tilted his hips to meet each thrust of Jared’s hips, the look in Jared’s eyes as he stared down at him, want and need and something resembling awe. “So hot, and tight.”

Jared was lost. Lost to the sound of his own name as it was breathed out, rasped against his skin, Jensen’s voice almost unrecognisable as Jared withdrew, right to the head, and then pushed back in.

“That’s it,” Jensen groaned, fought against the need to close his eyes, give in to the feel of Jared above him when all he wanted to do was watch; watch Jared come apart. 

“Jensen?”

Jensen picked up the urgency in Jared’s voice, clenched his muscles in a regular rhythm, which caused Jared’s cock to pulse and throb against Jensen’s tight ring of muscle, and teasing a loud moan from Jared’s parted lips. Jensen gripped Jared’s hips, fingers massaging damp skin and pulled Jared closer, urged him deeper and was rewarded when Jared slid a hand down the hard slab of Jensen’s stomach to curl his fingers around Jensen’s cock. 

Jensen hissed out a breath, as Jared tightened his hand around Jensen’s cock, fisted him, long sure strokes, all the way down to the base and back up Jensen’s length, thumb ghosting over the head. 

“So good, Jared,” Jensen praised, still holding tight to Jared’s hips as Jared withdrew, sliding his hand down the hard length of Jensen’s cock as he did, back up, gripping him tight as he thrust back in, spurred on by the pleasure-filled sound of Jensen’s voice, the heat of it as it ghosted across his cheek. Jared didn’t think he could possibly get any harder, but he did. With every word, every sound as Jensen continued to praise him, to encourage. 

“Almost there, Jensen,” Jared warned, knew he couldn’t hold out much longer, not with Jensen right there, lifting up into every downward thrust, clenching tight around Jared’s cock until all Jared could feel was heat and movement and the desperate need to come.

“Please, I’m gonna…” Jared keened, almost whimpered probably did, as he withdrew, all the way to the tip and thrust forward, one long sure stroke, hard and fast, and then another, one more. He wanted it to last, knew it wouldn’t, not this time. 

Jensen listened to the desperate, almost ragged sounds Jared made as Jensen buried his face in the hollow of Jared’s neck and cried out, warm come coating his stomach. He felt Jared thrust up, hard and then suddenly go still above him, Jared’s mouth open, hot and wet against Jensen’s shoulder as he moaned his orgasm into sweat-soaked skin.

Jensen heaved in a ragged breath, and felt Jared pull out, shift his weight as he stretched out beside Jensen on the bed. 

“C’mere,” Jensen breathed as he turned onto his side and stroked an errant strand of hair away from Jared’s face, smiled, held Jared while Jared’s breathing slowed, kissed him slowly, softly and whispered his name.

…

Jared woke to the feeling of déjà vu, low hum of music filtering through the wall, and the feeling of being alone in Jensen’s bed. He reached for his shorts as the bedroom door opened, and Jensen stepped inside. 

“Hey,” Jared said, turning to see Jensen standing in the doorway, barefoot, wearing low slung sweats and a smile. 

“Hey yourself,” Jensen replied, offering up the box of reheated pizza. “Hungry?” 

Jared’s stomach growled at the scent of pepperoni and cheese. “Always,” Jared replied as Jensen spread a towel over the sheet and opened the pizza box on it, before joining Jared on the bed; cross-legged as he reached for the bottle of coke.

“I figured you didn’t want to go home smelling of beer,” Jensen said, twisting the cap, and handing the bottle to Jared. 

“Thanks,” Jared replied, taking a long pull from the bottleneck as he glanced at the bedside clock. A little after seven. Still early, even for a school night, and judging by Jensen’s offer of food, he was in no rush for Jared to leave. 

“So, tell me about yourself, Jared,” Jensen said, as Jared reached for a slice of pizza. 

Jared spent the next hour telling Jensen about his family, school, the scholars program and his plans to attend the university of Texas… and Chad. 

“So there he was naked, save for a stuffed elephant covering his dick,” Jared laughed, his face a mask of delight as Jensen leaned in, close and tight, thumb ghosting over Jared’s bottom lip seconds before Jensen kissed him. The kiss slow, unhurried, just a meeting of mouths and over before Jared had chance to respond.

“You should do that more often,” Jensen said, smiling at Jared’s look of confusion. 

“Kiss you?” Jared said. 

“Yes, definitely,” Jensen teased, “I mean laugh, it suits you.”

Jared ducked his head, hair falling forward to hide his eyes as he picked at the corner of the pizza box. 

“Hey, look at me,” Jensen said, leaning in once more, and taking Jared’s chin between thumb and forefinger. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”

“What are we doing here?” Jared asked, instantly wanting to snatch back the words, shifting his gaze to the left of Jensen’s shoulder. He’d only known Jensen for a little over a week, but it was one of the most important weeks of Jared’s life. His first time, with a guy, with anyone, for that matter, but he didn’t suppose it meant the same to Jensen, and the thought that this was just another week in Jensen’s life, another notch on his bedpost, well it stung, more than Jared would like to admit. He wasn’t promiscuous, not at all, had barely been kissed before Jensen, and yet here he was giving it up for a guy he barely knew save for his first name. 

“It’s Ackles,” Jensen said, releasing Jared’s chin to stroke along his jawline, thumb ghosting back and forth over a small mole before coming to rest against Jared’s cheek.

“Huh?” Jared said not realising he’d spoken his fears aloud.

“My last name, it’s Ackles,” Jensen repeated. 

“Padalecki,” Jared offered.

“So, Jared Padalecki,” Jensen said, and offered a smile that belied the seriousness of his tone. “What do you want this to be?”

“I don’t know,” Jared said, “Something,” he added. “I mean if it’s just a casual thing, then fine, it’s fine, but…?”

“It’s fine?” Jensen said, smile sliding away. “Jared I don’t give my number out on a regular basis, hardly ever in fact.” 

“You don’t?” Jared asked, slightly reassured. 

“No, and I don’t bring dates back to my apartment either,” Jensen continued. 

“Really?” Jared said, and then smiled, meeting Jensen’s gaze for the first time since he’d asked the question. “Wait, dates? You said, dates. We’re dating?”

“I don’t know what we’re doing,” Jensen said, locking eyes on Jared. “But I’d like a chance to find out, if that’s what you… umf!” Jensen said, as Jared tackled him to the bed, straddled Jensen’s waist, and leaned down to kiss him, hard on the mouth.

“Dear God, I’ve unleashed a monster,” Jensen said, laughter evident in his tone as he smiled up at Jared. 

…

“Wait, you actually asked him to be your boyfriend?” Chad said, “You’re such a girl.” 

“Shut up, Chad, you’re just jealous because no one will date your sorry ass,” Jared teased, closing his bedroom door and dropping down onto his bed, phone in hand. 

“Jared, do not mention the word date, and my ass in the same sentence,” Chad warned, mock horror echoing across the phone line. 

“You should be so lucky,” Jared laughed, and then paused as another call beeped in. He put Chad on hold, and pressed the star code on his phone. 

“Hey,” Jensen said, voice hushed.

“Hey,” Jared replied, equally quiet. 

“So, I just wanted to say goodnight,” Jensen said. 

“Yeah?” Jared whispered. 

“Yeah!” Jensen replied. 

“Goodnight Jensen,” Jared said, smile lighting up his face.

“Night,” Jensen said. 

Jared waited until the line went dead before reactivating Chad’s call.

“Please don’t tell me you’re leaving me hanging for phone sex?” Chad complained. 

“What?” No, he just wanted to say goodnight,” Jared said, smile still in place. 

“Oh, god, kill me now,” Chad said making a mock gagging noise at the other end of the phone. 

“Goodnight Chad,” Jared said.

“Pick you up at seven, unless lover boy is driving you to school?” Chad teased. 

“Seven,” Jared repeated. “And Chad?”

“Yeah?” Chad said. 

“His name is, Jensen,” Jared said, ending the call, and placing his phone down on the bedside cabinet. He should shower, but right now he was just too sleepy, and content to move. He turned over onto his side, one arm tucked beneath his pillow, and half smiled. This time last week, he had a date, and now he has a boyfriend, a hot boyfriend. 

Jared burrowed deeper against his pillow, smiled widening, and his name is Jensen.


End file.
